


Laughter

by daisyisawriter91



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23519854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisyisawriter91/pseuds/daisyisawriter91
Summary: Only one person can make Hapi laugh uncontrollably.
Relationships: Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Hapi (Fire Emblem)
Kudos: 22





	Laughter

Hapi had never been one for raucous fits of laughter. The most she could ever be heard giving was a startled chuckle or sinister giggle.   
No one at the monastery had ever heard her laughing any harder. Though not many people thought about what it would sound like, those who did were obsessed.

Sylvain, Annette, and Ashe sat huddled together around the gazebo, whispering amongst themselves. Speculating. Pondering. Wondering how they could draw it out of her.  
“I’ve tried every trick in the book. It can’t be done! She has no sense of humor!” Sylvain moaned.

Hapi stood across the yard, not noticing them. She seemed to be just staring aimlessly at the sky, swinging her arms back and forth. She seemed to be waiting for someone or something.

“Now, that’s not true, Sylvain. She has a sense of humor, but none of us have found it.” Ashe replied.  
“Yeah! I heard her giggle once!” Annette contributed.  
“Well whatever she finds funny, I’m clearly not it.”  
“That’s shocking,” A sardonic tone from Annette was never expected.  
“Ouch.”  
“Do you think maybe puns?” Ashe suggested, ignoring the bickering.  
“No, I’ve tried. That was what got me the giggle,”  
“Silly stories aren’t her thing, either. Trust me.”

For Sylvain, it had long moved past flirting with a pretty girl. It was personal, far more important than trying to get a date. He was trying to make a classmate - his friend - laugh.  
Hapi was prickly. In a way, like Felix. Hard to get to know, but when you knew her, you loved her. Sylvain liked to think he’d reached that point, though he was not near the level he was with Felix, and likely never would be.

Meanwhile, across the way, Hapi was too wrapped up in nerves to notice the three pairs of eyes watching her intently.  
She rocked back and forth on her heels, watching out for Ingrid. Ingrid was supposed to meet her any second with some sort of surprise.  
Hapi threaded her fingers and untangled them over and over again.

Why was this so nerve wracking? It was _Ingrid._ Ingrid, who was most dangerous to plates of food.  
Or maybe she was dreading something wonderful. Maybe she was scared Ingrid had a pleasant surprise for her. Hapi would never have anything pleasant for Ingrid. It would always end badly.

It was an odd set of circumstances that led Hapi to fall in love with Ingrid Brandl Galatea. Hapi didn’t trust knights as a rule. She didn’t trust those who believed solely in nobility and chivalry and courage.  
But she would trust Ingrid with her life. Ingrid had earned that much.

It hadn’t always been that way. Used to be a time where Hapi avoided her like the plague. But while strolling past the greenhouse on a rare day she chose to spend at the monastery instead of in Abyss, she heard voices.  
An apology. From Ingrid to Dedue, for being horrible to the people of Duscur. That wasn’t typical of knights. Knights didn’t apologize to those below them.  
But Ingrid did. Ingrid learned from her mistakes and apologized. She was kind and selfless and genuinely looked after those she cared about.   
And she had decided to care about Hapi. More than Hapi had anticipated.

Ingrid tasted like every delicious meal all at once.

“Hapi!”

Hapi turned, allowing a smile on her face. It was her favorite girl.  
Ingrid was running towards her at full pace. Her hair was flying behind her, her face was flushed, but she wore the most brilliant smile.  
Hapi braced herself for being tackled to the ground.

But it never came.

Instead, Hapi watched as Ingrid stepped into a broken piece of cobblestone and fall on her face.  
For a moment, all was silence. Not a thing dared to breathe.

And then Hapi felt it bubbling in her throat. Before she could stop it, she was laughing. Her stomach quickly hurt and her throat sounded croaky, but it was laughter.  
Ingrid looked up at her, her eyes sparkling and her cheeks scraped.  
“I-hi-am so-ho-ho sorry!” Hapi said between breaths.   
“I think it was worth it.” 

Ingrid stood, awestruck smile on her face. She took Hapi’s hands in her own and kissed her knuckles, the smile never truly leaving. Hapi felt her face turn red.  
“I’ve never heard you laugh like that,”  
“You might wanna get used to it, Feathers, you bring it out on me.”  
Ingrid turned as red as Hapi.

“What’d you wanna surprise me with, Feathers?”   
“Oh, right!”

Ingrid dropped one of Hapi’s hands and reached into her pocket. She pulled out a rock polished to a shine, a black stone with blue veins.  
“I found this at the market and I really wanted you to have it.”  
Hapi took the rock with an amazed expression.

On the other side of the yard, three startled faces watched as Ingrid swept Hapi off her feet with ease.

“I didn’t know it was that easy.” Sylvain muttered.  
“Her laugh is so...cute.” Ashe added.  
“And Ingrid makes her so happy!” Annette cheered.

They couldn’t be too upset that none of them had succeeded in drawing the laugh from Hapi’s lips. They’d heard it, and gotten more than they ever asked for.


End file.
